Shadowstealer
by lyokophantom
Summary: Naruto, a rogue ninja, seeks vengeance against Sasuke after the Uchiha killed Sakura. When he discovers Shadowstealer, the very sword Itachi used to kill his clan, Naruto finds himself on a dark journey of ultimate revenge. No one can stand in his way.
1. Catching Up Ninja Style!

**Okay, my first Naruto fic here. **

**I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters.**

* * *

Three years... Three years had come and gone. And now, Naruto's time was up. His time had withered away to the last confrontation with Sasuke. But his precious time had not been wasted, Jiraiya and Kakashi had trained him well. And he even had a few new jutus up his sleeve, including his own original jutsu. 

A vicious storm whipped Konoha with howling winds, and bursting crackles of lightining arcing through the dark clouds. Naruto simply stared out the window, his steady breathing fogging the window. "It's time," he said to himself, "It's time."

In a week's time, I'm going after Sasuke, he thought. A knock sounded, on his door, and he opened it. "Hello, Sakura chan." He greeted.

Sakura merely nodded her head in greeting, and wordlessly came in. She looked around; for Naruto's house was cluttered with many Instant Ramen plastic bowls. Along with, dirty socks, some kunais, and... a summoning contract.

"Naruto," she asked, "What exactly is that summoning contract for?" She could feel Naruto stiffen beside her, "Oh, nothing," he said hastily, dashing over and quickly rolling it up.

After, tying it to his backpack by the door, he just stood there, staring at Sakura. "Are you ready?" He asked. For a moment, Sakura stood there, but a small smile bent with her lips. "Yeah."

"You," she asked. Naruto merely nodded. "I just wish Pervy Sage would get back here already, because I don't know what to do," he muttered. Sakura smiled a little, "Well you've only been back for one day, why don't you go, see if you can find anyone."

Naruto shrugged, "Why not." So he and Sakura walked out of the door and down the hallway. They stepped into the pooring rain, but then Naruto did some quick had signs, and muttered something Sakura couldn't hear, and the rain stopped falling. At least, it stopped falling on them.

An invisible bubble of chakra was shielding them from the rain. Sakura quirked an eyebrow, "When did ya learn that?" Naruto laughed, "It rained a lot when I was with the Pervy Sage, so he showed me that little jutsu. I asked him how he knew it, and he said it had to do with wet white shirts and how he doesn't want his vision to be effected at all while performing his research."

Sakura couldn't help but frown, she was glad she hadn't worn a white shirt today. "So, how did the training with Tsunade sama go?" Naruto asked, still grinning a little. Sakura smirked a little, then pushed Naruto with her finger. He gave a cry as he went flying through the air for about a hundred feet.

"SAKURA!" He cried, "I didn't ask you to show me what you've learned!" But Sakura wasn't there, she was right beside him. "Hey you showed me some of what you learned you show off," she said innocently. This time, Naruto quirked an eyebrow, " As if you didn't punch hard enough, and that was quite some speed you showed."

In a flash though, Naruto had tripped Sakura and was looking over her, smirking. A vein pulsed in Sakura's forehead, "OH, so that's how it's gonna be huh?"

She grabbed Naruto's ankle, and tossed him like a rag doll straight into the air. "AAAHHHHH," he screamed as he came plummeting back down to the earth. To Sakura's dismay however, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Huh? When did he- But her thoughts were cut off as she found herself on the ground yet again. He wasn't looking on top of her though, and his voice rang through the air, "If you want to show off that strength Sakura, then let's spar." With that Naruto appeared right in front of her.

The vein in her forehead started pulsing crazily, and she really got ticked off. The spar began, and she threw a barrage of punches faster than Naruto had ever seen her punch. He could feel an intense burst of air as each punch came with a centimeter of sending him flying a mile away.

Soon, Naruto's right hand started glowing with chakra, and he grabbed one of Sakura's fists. He slid back a little, but he dug his heels in and held his ground. Sakura launched her other fist at Naruto, but he also grabbed that one. Niether of them panting, Naruto said, "Come on Sakura, no need to hold back... You are holding back right?"

Sakura grinned smugly, "See for yourself." And she soon started tapping into her real reserves of strength. Naruto found himself sliding back as Sakura pushed, but he quickly sent chakra to his feet and soon they were at a stalemate.

"Come on Naruto," she mocked, "No need to hold back... You are holding back right?" "See for yourself," and the clone grappling with Sakura dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

NO WAY, when did Naruto find the time to do that, she thought. As if reading her mind the real Naruto appeared right in front of her. "You've been battling a clone since you pushed me with your finger he stated, "Didn't you notice I released the shield when you pushed me? The rain really poured down on you, which temperarily blinded you from seeing me, and that's when I did it, you were feeling to haughty to even notice, eh eh eh."

Sakura calmed down enough to think. _Oh yeah, that's right. I do remember the rain starting to pour down on me, and now that I think about it, I thought I saw a puff of smoke as he created his clones. _I can't believe you Naruto! You weren't sparring with me, you were hiding the whole entire time you coward!

"Tsk, tsk. Sakura, a ninja learns to observe his opponent before attacking, and I could tell you were still holding back, so let's not spoil each other's surprises okay, and we can show what we've got when we go after Sasuke." Sakura sighed, Naruto had even become a good strategist.

To Konoha's relief, it stopped raining and the storm drifted to the north, and the sun shone through the thin veil of grey still lagging over the village. So, Naruto and Sakura went on their way, trying to find their old friends from the academy.

They found Shikamaru first along with Temari. "Shikamaru," Naruto said "How's the lazy genius doing" he said, pointing teasingly at Temari. "Pretty good Mr. Genin," Shikamaru said, glancing at Temari. Naruto huffed, "Oh please, I'm at chuunin level now, maybe jounin." "Yeah," Temari asked, "We're both _official _jounin."

"What!" Naruto exclaimed. He whirled around, facing Sakura, accusation smoldering in his eyes, "And what about you Sakura?!" Sakura did not back down, but said, "I'm a chuunin Naruto, and Tsunade plans on making me a jounin once we successfully complete our mission."

"Don't worry Naruto," Shikamaru teased, "You'll officially advance, seeing how your the only one from our academy class that hasn't." (besides Sasuke)

Naruto mouth fell open and his tongue fell out before he fell to the ground in shock, "I- I- I've been gone longer than I thought, eh... eh." He quickly jumped back up, looking at Temari he said, "What about Gaara and Kankuro?" Though he already knew the answer, "Both are jounin, and Gaara is to becom the next Kazekage."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Ga- Gaara the the the Kaze- KazeKage!" "Damn it, I've missed so much, and Sakura why didn't you tell me this earlier?" "You didn't ask," she replied.

Naruto's chest puffed out, "Well it doesn't matter, I'm at a jounin level anyway." Temaria eyes fired up, "Do, you wanna bank on that?" Naruto smirked, "Heh, if you mean spar, then why are we talking?" Realizing what was coming, Shikamaru and Sakura darted out of the way from, Temari's wind attacks.

A second later, the three moons of her fan came out, and sent the air around them into a whirlpool of air. Naruto though, stood his ground. Just like against Sakura, he transfered chakra into his feet.

Temari couldn't help but smirk, for Naruto had forgotten when she inlaid her chakra with the wind, it could became sharp... very sharp. Wrong. Naruto performed handsigns, and this time they could here him, "Wind Style: Wind Shelter Jutsu!"

A roar of wind filled the air, and a stronger wind than Temari's, started whirling around Naruto, a hugh of blue chakra emanating from it. And just like that, before Temari's wind had even began to slice his skin, he had already countered it.

He grinned, "Come on Temari, you were using that technique three years ago, I would think a jounin would have more tricks up her sleeve!" Temari's eyebrows arched, just a little,"You have an affinity for wind, don't you!"

Naruto's eyes lit up with a secretive light, "Maybe, or I could've just picked up that jutsu along the road with Jiraiya!" He released the shield. For a while it was a staredown, and, much to Naruto's intrigue, Temari dropped her fan.

"I don't need my Three Moons to beat you, ya genin brat," she said, needling him. She started making handsigns, before crying out, "Wind Beast,Earth Armor Jutsu!"

The now familiar snarl of wind swept through the air, carrying boulders twice the size of Naruto's head. The wind began to swirl, dropping the boulders like crazy, until a figure of a beast, maybe a cat, was standing before them, before the last gap in the rocks could be closed, the wind rushed in, dropping the boulder in place in the process.

The gaps in the front, which Naruto assumed were the eyes began to glow, from the inside with Temari's chakra. Then, the beast let out a roar, the roar of the raging wind itself, before a particularly large boulder on the cat's right foreleg opened up as if it was hinged.

A jet of wind roared out, and Naruto, dodged, but not before feeling the heat of the wind. It was scorching. Naruto could feel some of the hairs on his left leg being burned.

"Well, thanks Temari, at least this won't be boring using the same old jutsus!" "No problem Naruto," she called back, "Do you like the little beast I learned to create from someone on the road," she mocked.

"Ah, ah Temari, but I guess sometimes the best way to counter something like this is with a classic techinique," Naruto replied. Forming the cross like seal, he called out, "Taijuu Shadow Clone Jutsu!" (Taijuu means 'mass')

Almost instantly, a small army of Narutos appeared, all holding kunais. With a cry, the army charged, but before they could make contact, the armoured wind beast opened it's gaping mouth, and released a monstrous torrent of wind as wide as the street, trampling all the Narutos, and destroying them.

Temari smirked, thinking Naruto would never be able to get past her wind beast, only to feel the cold tongue of a kunai against her neck. There stood Naruto, his clothes slightly singed, "How I wish I hadn't got burned to trap a clone." And with that he plunged the kunai into her back, only for it to be ripped from his has as small gust of wind appeared in Temari's place.

He watched the kunai soar through the air to land in Temari's hand, on the opposite side of the street, the side Naruto had just came from, but had never left.

Temari gasped as she watched the Naruto she thought she had fooled dissappear a puff of smoke, and once again felt the cold steel of the kunai against her throat. He breathed quietly into her ear, "I win _jounin_." He released her, knowing it was the real Temari.

She wheeled about to face him, "How did you make you clone look like it had burns all over?" Naruto grinned, and pulled up his left pant leg. It was burned. "All I had to do was picture the burn to be on my body, and there you go, one well done Naruto to go!" He chuckled a little.

Temari growled slightly, then made a handsign, and muttered, "Release." The wind from the beast came tearing out, carrying the boulders with it, and headed toward a seclude location where the boulders could be dropped.

Shikamaru and Sakura jumped down from a roof, where they had watched the specatcle. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, "What a drag, now we can't really call Naruto a genin anymore can we?" He said, smiling ever so slightly. Naruto caught this however, and decided to get back for his little needling, "_We,_ huh? How long have you and Temari been together? OH, wait, let ever since she saved your butt from that Sound Four girl right? What were ya feeling a little jealous Temari?" But before he could add anything else, he earned a a pair of fists to his head, as Sakura and Temari drove him into the ground.

With a glare from all three, they began stalking away, but Naruto soon caught up.

* * *

After talking with Shikamaru and Temari, Naruto and Sakura went back to his place. Naruto, still somewhat in a daze kept saying things like, "I could be a jounin be now" Or, "I can't believe I fell so far behind in rank." Even, "Man, why couldn't Ero Sennin train me closer to the village, I could've at least taken a break from my training to go to the chuunin exams."

Sakura smiled inwardly, I guess I should've told him first... oh well, the look on his face was priceless. The smile soon shone outwardly too. Naruto snapped from his gaze to glance at her, it had been awhile since seeing a smile like that.

Man, she's really come out of her shell... again, he thought, the training probably helped keep her mind of _him_. Sasuke, I'm going to bring you back, but not before I pay you back for the pain you've caused Sakura... and even me.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I may not own Naruto, but I do own the Wind Shelter Jutsu and the Wind Beast, Earth Armor Jutsu. Anyway, I hoped ya like it. RandR**


	2. A Day of Taijutsu

**Well heres chapter 2. I know, its been like half a year since I've updated this, but I started this fic before school started so... whatever. Finally, though here comes chapter 2!**

* * *

The morning sun vibrant waves soon shone over Konoha, and the village in the Land of Fire soon began to wake. Naruto sat up suddenly a cold sweat drenched his forehead. It was the same nightmare, over and over for him. 

Glimpses of the old Sasuke, and the demon like one with wings he had battled. And he always saw Sharingan eyes, forming walls around him, each eye reflecting some terrible vision. And he kept hearing _his _voice: "He will come to me... for power. To kill the one he hates."

Naruto got up and dressed before hurrying outside, heading for the training grounds, hoping to find a familiar face. And he did, two rather pretty ones in fact. Sakura and Hinata. Naruto couldn't help but stare at Hinata, she had really grown into a beautful young women. Wow... Hinata... You look great, he thought.

You've got all the curves in the right places, now if you could just turn around I could see your... Naruto shook his head wildly and the approached the girls. Instantly the sight of Naruto made Hinata go maroon in the face. Her body tensed, before whispering quietly, "Naruto kun, it- it's good to see you again."

Now with a closer look, Naruto could see she'd grown her hair long, just above the waist it looked like. "Hey Hinata," he greeted suddenly hoping he sounded cool, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Hinata a good sparring partner for me," Sakura stated. "I'm trying to channel my chakra through my body toward my fists into the chakra veins that Hinata probably won't hit, not to mention she become awesome with Jyuken, and since its a great style for hitting, I'm trying to figure out a way to counter it and therefore make my own taijutsu to go perfectly with my chakra control strength."

Naruto nodded his head, and faced Hinata, "You know... I am a little rusty with my taijutsu, you wanna spar a little?" Hinata though, instead of stuttering her way through to an answer, merely nodded, stepped away from Sakura and got into a fighting stance.

Slightly surprised, Naruto got into a fighting stance without even being aware of it, but when Hinata threw out a gentle fist, he snapped out of it. Quick as a cat, he blocked and blocked again. Hinata... you've changed, he mused. You never throw the first punch! Sakura's had a hand in this, I know it.

Hinata's knee came up and Naruto flipped back, her knee just missing his face. Snap out of it, he berated himself, shaking his head wildly. Hinata came onto him again, a torrent of gentle fists raining down on Naruto, her Byakugan activated. However, Naruto was finally out of his daze and began to fight back.

The next gentle fist Hinata through, Naruto grabbed her wristed flipped over her and delivered a spinning kick before he had even touched the ground. Instinctively though, Hinata had jumped, wrenching her wrist from Naruto's grip.

Naruto saw his opening and attacked, jumping up and delivered a series of kicks that resembled the one Lee had used in the Chuunin Exams. Only one connected though, right on Hinata left shoulder. As her shoulder snapped back Naruto's right foot swung forward, it connected with Hinatas torso. "Leaf Whirlwind," he cried, before swing his left foot as well, sending Hinatas body spinning through the air.

Hinata gave a cry of pain as she began to fall but thinking quickly, landed briefly on her feet and rolled. Naruto though, was already in front of her. Hinata gave a feint palm strike, and swept Naruto off his feet with kick. Quick as the wind, with Naruto still falling, Hinata delivered five gentle fists that all connected with five different chakra points.

Naruto breath was knocked out but instinctively rolled away, a second too late. He got up slowly, coughing. Hinata let him, but still stood in her fighting stance. "Hinata... you've changed," Naruto muttered. "For the better," she asked with a shy smile. "Yes," Naruto replied, "For the better."

With that Naruto charged, delivering a series of kicks, so fast that Hinata couldn't get a direct hit on a chakra point. When she saw an opening though, she drove a gentle fist directly into Naruto chest, only to hit air. In the last second Naruto had used incredible speed to get behind Hinata. He was behind her, ready in a stance.

Instead of attacking though, he waited for Hinata to turn around and bowed to her, "Thank you Hinata chan." Hinata also bowed whispering a quiet thank you as well. Sakura came over looking slightly surprised, "Naruto... you learned Lee's Leaf Whirlind." Naruto merely nodded, "Even ero sennin knows some decent taijutsu moves, but I know Sasuke's is way better than that already."

With that Naruto walked off, heading for who knows where. He soon found himself following those familiar arrows, through narrow gaps, and even a few buildings, before arriving at the dojo... Lee's dojo.

Just like last time, Lee was meditating quietly, but opened his instantly at the sound of the door sliding open. "Naruto," he cried before rushing over to him, "It is good to see you again, very good. You wouldn't perhaps be here to challenge me this time would you?"

Instead though, Naruto kneeled down, "Bushy Brows, will you teach me advanced taijutsu?" This question caught Lee off guard but he did not show it, "Naruto, I don't think I am fit to teach you, however..." Lee made a signal and wall that looked like it had been busted through many times was crashed through by none other that Might Gai.

"Gai sensei?" Naruto asked. "Yes, Naruto, Gai," the taijutsu jounin said, "I heard you need some taijutsu training? Well in that case, we'll get started right away." Naruto face grew horrified, as Gai produced a green outfit from behind... This is going to be a long day, he thought.

Hours later...

"Wooh! What a training exercise! That one was almost as bad as the time I had to wrestle giant toads with Jiraiya sensei," Naruto said as he made his way through the alleys in the dusk.

It was pitch dark by the time he had reached his house, and when he did, he found a visitor inside. His silvery hair shone brightly under the moonlight by Naruto's window, he had one eye covered with his leafband, and at the sound of the door, he turned to face Naruto.

"AAAHHH, Kakashi sensei! Couldn't you have waited outside the door for me or something?" Kakashi did not say anything, he merely looked Naruto up and down, "You've grown," he said.

The quiet in Kakashi's voice calmed Naruto, "Why are you here?" Again Kakashi was quiet, before saying "No taijutsu master will be able to teach you how to combat the Sharingan as well as a Sharingan user himself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that its nearly been three years and you haven't fought against the Sharingan since the Valley of the End..." His voice went quiet as he said this, "It's time you brushed up on how to handle that particular battle situation." Naruto's eyebrows arched, "You mean... I'm to fight you."

"Yes," Kakashi mused, "You will have a partner though, be at the training grounds. At dawn," and with that Kakashi dissapeared, the night swallowing him like a beast devouring dinner.


	3. A Final Test An Explosive Result

**Here's Chapter 3! I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, except for the jutsus I may create. Oh, just in case you're wondering, I'm going to start using a little more Japanese for this stuff, since practically all the episodes I saw were just japanese with English subtitles. Just warning ya.**

**

* * *

**

When the sun, had just cracked its eyes open over the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Naruto jumped out of bed, dressed, ate a cup of instant ramen, and headed out the door.

The village was quiet, save for the gentle songs of morning birds dancing through the pink sky. Naruto breathed deeply, sucking in the crisp morning air, trying to clear his head of yet another sweat inducing nightmare.

He dashed through the village quickly, quietly, as if the sound of loud footsteps would completely ruin everyone's morning. The sun bathed him in pink, golden tint as he moved from gleaming rooftop to rooftop.

He soon found himself in the training grounds, and a head of pink hair was there too. "Sakura," Naruto exclamed, "You're my partner!" Sakura turned around looking just as surprised, "Naruto, so Kakshi sensei talked to you too uh."

Naruto nodded, "Do you think he'll be late as usual?" Naruto's question though, was answered in a swirl of leaves, a wind howled, shattering the peace of the early morning, and there appeared Kakashi.

"He's not late for once," both Sakura and Naruto said to each other, before facing Kakashi, and repeating there statement back at him. "Oy, good morning... Naruto... Sakura," Kakashi said somewhat distracted, he was holding a book, and judging from the cover of the book, and the slight blush in Kakashi's face, Naruto instantly knew it was an Icha Icha novel.

The wind died down, and the leaves danced gracefully to the ground. All was still, and a slight tension stretched between the three. This is where it had started... their first ever training session with Kakshi, back when the team was whole.

"Yes... this is where it started, wasn't it?" Kakashi whispered, his lips barely making a quiver under his mask. Naruto and Sakura's faces fell, the shadow of sad memories clouding their features. The wind whispered gently, "Yes... Where it all started," whispered Sakura.

"Sasuke..." murmured Naruto, the images of the sharingan flashing in his eyes. Abruptly, the wind died, as if someone had taken an axe to it, and all was quiet again. Smothered in memories of longing. Kakashi's hand slowly moved to his face, before pulling up the head protector.

"Sensei?..." Naruto asked. Sakura looked up. "Unfortunately, this means no Icha Icha, but... I don't think I could win if I did read it fight ing you two," Kakashi said. Naruto and Sakura readied themselves in a fighting position.

"Let your final lesson begin," Kakashi cried, before evaporating into thin air. "What..." The words of surprise had just left Sakura's throat when kunais came flying at them from all directions.

Unbelievable, Naruto thought, He either actually came early and set a trap, or he's actually moving this fast! Naruto prayed it wasn't the latter. Pulling out a kunai, he began to block, weaving a graceful pattern, stopping the deadly kunais in their tracks. The wind soon lolled back to life, and the kunais stopped raining down on them.

All was still, save for the leaves that danced through the air, and then appeared Kakashi. Naruto unnerved charged forward, "Shadow Clone Jutsu," he cried before the clones appeared in puff of smoke. But just like that the real Naruto was gone with the smoke, flashing through the trees, trying to get behind Kakashi and therefore surround him.

Sakura though, taking advantage of the distraction the clones were making, charged Kakshi. In between the arms and legs of the clones, Kakashi saw Sakura's fist: it was glowing with chakra. His eyes widened, and he leapt into the air, right as Sakura's fist shattered the ground beneath him.

Kakashi's eyes almost popped out of his head. Great... a reincarnation of the Fifth... just great," he thought. His thoughts were shattered though, as Naruto appeared above him. Kakashi turned around, and blocked the heel kick aimed at his cranium. "Nice try Naruto! But you'll have to do better than that!" He launched Naruto to the ground, only for it to dissappear into a puff of smoke.

"Wha-" But Kakshi's words were cut off as two Narutos teleported in front of him. As if his luck wasn't bad enough though, a strength drunk Sakura appeared behind him. "You're done sensei!" Three pairs of fists then collided with Kakshi's head, only for it to turn into a log.

That was when Sakura, Naruto's clone, and the real Naruto felt the stinging bite of cords, as they snaked around them. "Fire Syle: Dragon Flame Jutsu," a voice called, that was undoubtedly Kakashi's. A searing stream of fire flashed up the chord, and Naruto desperately tried to put his hands together, and form the chakra. Wriggling a bit, Naruto muttered, "Wind Sickle Jutsu." A hiss of wind came, and the chord was cut right before the flames could reach the pair.

"Nice one Naruto!" Sakura called, as they both landed gracefully on the ground. The small victory was short lived though. "Lightning Blade!" Sakura and Naruto whirled about, not only to see one Kakashi, with a fully charged Lightning Blade, but TWO!

"Sasuke will undoubtedly use One Thousand Birds on you two," one Kakashi called, "I hope you've eached developed a way of stopping it!" Naruto merely started gathering chakra in his hands, a serious look embedded on his face. This could kill us, he thought, But it's the only way I can counter Lightning Blade right now, I don't have time to make hand seals! The ball of chakra was now completely developed in his hand. "Rasengan!" Naruto roared, before it collided with Kakashi's Lightnig Blade.

Meanwhile, Sakura also gathered chakra into her hand, so much that it became visible, as if forming a shield around her, "Chakra Hammer!" she cried, before having it collide with the other Kakashi's Lightning Blade. There were two huge explosions on both sides. When moaning wind had dragged away the smoke, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were all unconcious. The battle was a draw.

The wind died, and all was as still as the three prone bodies lying spread eagled on the ground. That was when Jiraiya and Tsunade appeared. "Hmm... To say they managed to make it a draw with THE Kakashi is definitely saying something," Jiraiya said, before picking up Naruto and then making a shadow clone for Kakashi. "Yes," Tsunade said. "They have definitely improved, but we might have a problem none the less."

Jiraiya glanced the Godaime Hokage, "You mean since Naruto was gone..." "Yes," Tsuande replied dryly. "No matter how skilled Naruto is, all the village elders refuse to let him to let him go on this mission, it is considered A-rank, and possibly even S-rank with that snake bastard around, until he his promoted to at least Chuunin.

"But," Jiraiya said. "Aren't the Chuunin exams in exactly two weeks? It couldn't possibly hurt to bump up just one week could it?" Tsunade though, merely shook her head, "The village elders are as stubborn as ever, 'We won't break tradition for one boy' they say. They even said I can't promote Naruto without him going through a difficult test all on his own."

Jiraiya grinned dryly, "But naturally, as the Hokage, you have a plan right?" Tsunade smirked, almost mischieviously, "Oh yes, forget what those wrinkled bags of skin say, we're going to host our own little special Chuunin Exam."

* * *

Naruto abruptly started, his eyes wide open, instinctively pulling a kunai from his pack, only to feel nothing but his pants. He looked about. He was in his small apartment, untidy as ever. He rose from his bead, only to flinch in pain. Remembering the battle with Kakashi, Naruto moved in a tentative fashion. Other than a sore plague that loomed inside his body, he was alright. 

A twang of annoyance strung in his chest. Who won, he thought, Did Sakura manage to get out of the way.

* * *

** What could Tsunade possibly mean when she said she would host her own special chuunin exam? Find out in the next chapter. Also I know these chapters are kind've short, by I'm developing the story as I type, so don't count on the whole plot to unfold just yet.**


	4. Victory In Shadows

**I don't own Naruto or any other characters.**

* * *

Naruto found himself pacing around in Tsunade's office. When he had been called to the office, a knot of excitement had begun to tie itself in his gut. "Come on Granny," Naruto muttered, "Hurry up. Hope you didn't get a sudden urge to try out the new slots downtown." 

His words seemed to carry themselves across the room, knock on the door, and open it to reveal the Fifth Hokage standing in the doorway. She almost seemed surprised, "Naruto... your here early." She seemed to drag herself across the floor toward her desk, and as she passed Naruto, he caught a shadows arching under Tsunade's eyes.

He watched her pull out a bottle of sake and without grabbing the cup, began sipping it quickly. It was like she was dying for the drink, to let it cascade down her throat as she drank greedily, but was restrained by the bounds of common courtesy.

"I've been busy, Naruto," she said. Her words seemed to drag herself down, as the bags under her eyes became more visible. "The village elders, they've been as stubborn as ever. They say they won't let you go after Sasuke unless you at least become a chuunin. They will bend the rules no further for a 'special case' as they put it."

"Special case, huh...," Naruto growled. He could already almost feel a tiny drop of Kyuubi's chakra coursing through his veins. Though it seemed to pass by within seconds. "Wait a minute, how am I supposed to become a chuunin when I leave one week before the chuunin exams?"

His voice full of question, "Couldn't you just bump up the chuunin exams by a week?" Tsunade's voice was soft but stern, "Naruto, you know as well as any villager why we cannot 'bump up' the chuunin exams. It was the day, the First and the second Hokages were both appointed. That was when they were still building this village, trying to put it on the map."

"I know, I know," Naruto said, "And the chuunin exams also represent the continuity of the village the First and Second built, I know." "Well thats why you must take on your own chuunin exam to become one. That was all I could squeeze out of those old bags of skin," Tsunade said.

For awhile, silence was enveloped between the two, save for the busy cries of the village below the tower. "You will face one of our newly appointed jounins... or should I say, you will face him again, tonight."

Naruto face went blank for a moment, unable to comprehend what she meant. "Neji," he cried, "You want me to defeat Neji to become a chuunin!" Tsunade simply nodded, "Yep, thats pretty much it. Be at chuunin exams arena at sundown. And now if you'll excuse me, I have some more paper work to do." She added this last part with a groan that betrayed her of her actual age.

Naruto walked out of the office, and stared at his hand. Last time, he thought, I had to rely on the Kyuubi's chakra to keep up with Neji, but this time... Naruto started forming a Rasengan in his hand without his clone. ...If he dares get close to me, I've got the Rasengan on my side.

Naruto walked out of Tsunade's tower. Walking around town without even thinking, he wondered just what'd it be like to finally be officially acknowledged in his abilities. He knew he was an advanced chuunin, probably jounin. He wondered if worse came to worse he would have to unveil some jutsus he had learned that were possibly considered to be as strong as the Rasengan.

That was when he saw Lee, walking, but by walking he saw he was trying to move along on one hand! "Bushy-brows! What the hell are you doing now!" Naruto walked up, and Lee finally stood on his feet. "Naruto, it is very good to see once again. Are you looking for Guy sensei?"

"No, I was hoping I could talk to you about something," Naruto said. They continued walking, as people continued to shop, or have lunch in the afternoon sun, or parents having to pull some wailiing kid along. Naruto sighed, it was really good to be back, sometimes he felt forelorne to be leaving so soon... again.

"Naruto. Naruto!" Naruto broke the surface of his sea of thoughts as Lee shook his shoulder. "Are you alright Naruto?" Naruto shook his head a little, but answered, "Yeah I'm fine. Look, I'm going to fight Neji... again, tonight over at the chuunin exams arena, and I was wondering what you could tell me about him now after all this time?"

Lee stayed quiet, until, "You know Naruto, I never got to have a real match against Neji, especially since he knows I can open most of the Chakra Gates." Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "Are you telling me Neji is afraid to fight you because he knows you would open the Chakra Gates on him?" Lee expression was unreadable, it seemed even he didn't know what to make of it.

"Naruto, we are not here to talk about my rivalry with Neji, especially with you going against him tonight. To anser your question, Neji has become even faster than ever before. He can perform his Rotation techniques so fast you would've thought he hadn't moved until it hits you. His also quite possibly has one of the strongest Byakugans ever seen in the history of the Hyuuga clan. However, he does not seem to know any more jutsus as far as I know, but he has changed."

Naruto smirked, "Really, has he found a girlfriend or something?" Lee chuckled slightly, "Actually, started changing ever since his fight with you. He has come to realize that people can change there destiny, meaning he has become much more supportive toward his friends and family, among other things."

"Aah," Naruto said, "So, I won't be facing the same stuck up guy I beat last time huh?" "No Naruto, and from what I heard you've learned to actually open some of the Chakra gets in your training with Guy sensei." "Only two so far Lee, but Guy sensei did tell me how to open two more, just in case."

Lee nodded, "Well I must be off Naruto." Naruto hid his surprise, "Why, you haven't finished telling me about Ne-" He was cut off as Lee took off at fast pace. Jumping quickly from rooftop to rooftop.

Naruto looked toward the sky, it was almost sundown. He dashed quickly toward the Ichiraku's Ramen, for a nice dinner, before heading toward the chuunin exams arena. He arrived at the gate, and there was Sakura.

"Naruto." "Sakura." "Neji will be no easier this time, if not harder," she said. A wind blew gently. And the first rays of the sun were being hidden by the mountains. "I've grown too, Sakura." They nodded and walked quietly in. The small tunnel they were traveling in was dark, it had the smell of sweat and blood mixed with the dry earth.

They stepped out onto the arena, where Sakura hugged Naruto, "Good luck," she whispered. Naruto smiled softly, "I won't need to much of it Sakura, make sure to save some of it for yourself." She jumped into the stands, where he saw Kakashi, Tsunade, Hinata, and then Sakura who sat next to Hinata.

Naruto turned his attention back to the vast expanse of the battlefield. There, in the center, stood Neji. His face remained impassive, but Naruto could sense a change in Neji. Almost, like... a lightness. Lee was right, he thought, he has changed.

Naruto was soon facing Neji square in the face. Kakashi appeared right beside them. "I'll be the proctor for this match: Neji vs Naruto." All went still for a second, the turned as quiet as stone. Until, "Let the match begin."

Instantly, both Neji and Naruto dashed away from each other, throwing shuriken the whole time. They suddenly stopped and ran at each other. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto cried before two Narutos appeared on either side of him. All three drew kunais. Neji face remained hardened.

In a blur, he suddenly dashed to the left, taking out one of the Naruto clones. The real Naruto instinctively jumped into the air in the nick of time, as he felt the bruh of robes against his ankle, before throwing an exlopive tag with a kunai below him.

Neji was still for a second, and then the tag went off. A thunderous explosion shattterd the peaceful dusk, and when the smoke cleared, Neji stood unharmed. "Naruto," he said when Naruto had landed on the ground, "This time it'll be different." With a small smirk on his face, he charged Naruto, only to disappear in a blur right in front of him.

"Wha-" A heel dug itself into the side of Naruto's head before he could finish his sentence. He was sent flying several feet before hitting the ground. Naruto soon her a thud come from near by and desperately leapt into the air. Another exploion came and scrapd the heels of Naruto's feet.

He landed on the ground again, and there was Neji, watching impassively. "You've gotten much faster Naruto," he whipsered. Naruto did not speak, but formed a hand sign, "Whispering Wind Jutsu." A small wind moaned to life, and Naruto was gone with it.

"What!" Neji was cut off like Naruto was when a right fist plowed him into the ground. Only for a foot to meet his face as he was sent back into the air. Another kick followed and then Naruto was above him, "Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!" His heel dug into Neji's face, who with a grunt of pain went plummeting to the ground.

He stopped his fall with one arm, and then flipped to his feet. Naruto stood in front of him. "You're right, I am faster." Neji spat some blood from his mouth before saying, "Now let's see what you can really do." Naruto smirked, "Gladly, Neji." He started gathering the necassary chakra into his hand, until the blue orb of chakra was complete. "Rasengan!"

Neji's eyes widened slightly. He did not even need his Byakugan, which he had activated as soon as he'd hit the groudn, to see the chakra. He knew the technique must've been powerful. "Do you feel like using the Gentle Fist on me now Neji!" The blue org in Naruto's hand seemed to howl with agreement.

Naruto charged, utilizing all his speed. Neji though quickly got into a stance before crying, "Eight Divination Trigrams: Rotation.!"

Naruto did not hesitate and plunged the Rasengan right into the dome of chakra that began to swirl around Neji. Electricity began to crackle as the jutus collided. Naruto knew that Neji could keep that spin up for a long time, so he did the only thing he could. Unclenching his other hand from his wrist, he began to gather the chakra for another Rasengan. He noticed how the rotation of the dome was slowing. Neji could fight against the power of the Rasengan for long.

"Double Rasengan!" Naruto plunged the newly formed sphere into the rotating dome of chakra. And with a flash of light, Naruto broke through the barrier. Unable to control both Rasengans for much longer, he released the one in his left hand, and drove his other sphere into a stunned Neji.

Only for him to turn into a log. No way, Naruto roared in his mind, I wasted that much chakra just to hit a LOG! Unfortunately, he was driven painly out of his thoughts by a pair of gentle fists into his neck. Naruto's body went numb and was unable to catch himself as he fell to the ground.

Neji stood above him. What an unbelievable technique, Neji thought. To think he'd be able to brake through the rotation barrier... but it doesn't matter now, it appears I'm still just fast enough to beat him. That was when Naruto disapeared in the blink of an eye. A voice cried in the air, "First Gate: Gate of Opening... Release!"

A pari of fists slammed Neji upwards, and he knew his jaw was dislocated. He coughed up blood, before a knee to his gut caught him in mid air, and sent him flying forwards instead of upwards. Between flashes of pain. Neji could just make out Naruto, whose veins had started pulsing in his head.

Until, that is, he was right in front of him. "Second Gate: Gate of Rest... Release!" Naruto kicked Neji higher into the air, who was nearly unconcious from the pain he was enduring, and then began to free fall about thirty feet above the ground. "Not so fast Neji!" Naruto roared. He began to perform handsigns, "Wind Release: Demon's Breath jutsu!"

A howing train of searing hot air piledrived Neji into the ground. Leaving him in a hissing crater. He was unconcious. Knowing that he was defeated, Naruto, closed the gates, and fell back to the ground, though his landing wasn't too graceful.

Tsunade, and Sakura instantl started healing Neji, who was already starting to regain conciousness. While Hinata and Kakashi rushed over to Naruto who was about to fall over. "Good job Naruto," Kakashi said, "Let me be the first to call you a chuunin." Hinata merely blushed and hugged Naruto, making the hair on the back of his neck straighten like soldiers.

Minutes later, Tsunade came over, and Naruto stood up weakly. "Congradulations on your victory Naruto, and I hereby officially promote you to chuunin." Naruto felt hot tears well in his eyes... At last, he thought, I've done it.

Suddenly, everything went still, and an evil presence made the shadows the arena seem to grow. The sound of clapping hands rang through the still air... "Well... it's about time... Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened, and he felt his adrenaline go through the roof. He stiffened and searched the shadows. There, leaning against the stone wall... was Sasuke, his crimson Sharingan eyes glowing ominously in the shadow. "Yes," another voice said, a voice as cold as Sasuke's, though more sadistic. A pari of amber eys, and a pale face rose ominously out of the shadows on the other side of the arena, until Orochimaru stood in the shadows.

"Yes," Orochimaru said again, "Congradulations... Kyuubi."


	5. The Path of Vengeance Begins

**I don't own Naruto or any of there other characters. If i did, I'd be so freakin' rich! Sadly I don't though. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Just so you guys know, I'll be changing the summary... again. The title will stay the same though.**

**Also, I've been really lazy, but I'm gonna starting using italics so you can actually know when they're thinking.**

* * *

"Sas... uke..." Sakura said, looking, but not really seeing the Uchiha with a fully developed Sharingan in the shadows. Naruto, adrenaline coursing through his veins, couldn't believe what he was seeing. _He's back..._, he thought, _and him!_

Naruto turned and abruptly faced Orochimaru, "Snake bastard." Naruto hissed. "Naruto...," Sasuke's voice was cold and emotionless, and it lashed at Naruto's back like a whip, causing him to turn back around. Sasuke stepped out of the shadows, "...Sakura, it is, well, I can't say it is good to see you both again, seeing as you are people I don't know, but are merely enemies."

All was still, the wind, which had been blowing stubbornly all week, on and off, seemed to finally take its last breath. Orochimaru spoke, "Tsunade, you haven't changed at all, are you still afraid of old age, are you afraid your very _blood_ will rot?" Silence. Tsunade whose deep hatred for Orochimaru had slowly been boiling up inside her, flashed in her eyes.

"Orochimaru, you dare come back to the village after our last encounter? Would you like me to _really _ground you into dust this time?" Her voice was going hoarse with a hidden rage. A rage she had tried to wash down with sake so many times. _That snake bastard... dangled my lover... and my... brother in front of me like a piece of meat for a dog!_

Naruto's eyes flashed a red abruptly. A flare of rage shined toward Sasuke, _You caused us both so much pain, Sasuke. Now that your already here, I'll see to it that you rot in prison. If thats not enough... No! I can't kill him. He's like my brother, but brother who needs punishment._

Neji was beginning to get his balance, but almost fell back down at the sight of Sasuke, as some of the rays of the setting sun, flashed across Sasuke's crimson eyes. He felt a chilling presence to his left, and knew who Sasuke must've been with. "I see one of you is already down and out," Orichimaru whispered before radiating such a killer intent that it actually made Neji look in directly into the snake sannin's amber eyes. "Big mistake, piece of Hyuuga shit!" Neji was caught in Orochimaru's dojutsu, and whatever he did, caused Neji to yelp in pain, before falling to the ground, unconcious.

Everyone glanced at him, but left him there, knowing he was just knocked out. Kakashi, who had been silent the whole time, stared at Sasuke. _This is the first time I've seen you since I lectured you about misusing the Chidori._ "Kakashi, I must say, you don't seem to have changed much," Sasuke said, "But your hair is going from silver to grey from what I can see, your getting old." Kakashi almost laughed, but just ran a hand through his hair, "Different shampoo."

His voice seemed almost as light as his silvery hair, he obviously was actually a little surprised. "Wait a minute," Naruto said, "I can't hear _anything._" The Konoha nins arched there eyebrows, but soon realized what he was talking about. The sounds of the village outside the arena had died. They all figured that Sasuke and Orochimaru must've used some kind've jutsu to seal them off from the village. It reminded them painfully of Orochimaru's last invasion.

"Sasuke..." when Naruto spoke his eyes flashed crimson, but this time they stayed that way. His voice was almost feral; a mixture of his sudden hate for Sasuke and Orochimaru, and the Kyuubi's chakra. Sakura looked at Naruto, and knew the Kyuubi chakra was starting to boil. Naruto had told Sakura he was the vessel for Kyuubi before he had left to go train.

For Sakura that seemed like lifetimes ago, as she stared at the person who had turned her love, shunned it, and finally took a match to it, turning it into cold grey ash. Hatred seethed in her eyes, and she felt almost as angry as Naruto... almost.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and smirked, "Are we getting angry already, Naruto?" Sasuke's mocking words pushed Naruto over a cliff, a cliff he had climbed already. The first tail of chakra began to form, "I'll... break every bone in your body, for what you did to us Sasuke, or should I call you... Itachi?" Sasuke's Sharingan eyes flashed angrily, "Don't... ever... call me that, Naruto. I'm gaining power my own way, I did not kill you when you were my friend to obtain the Mangkyou Sharingan.

Naruto smirked sadly, "You might as well have Itachi, you might as well have." Naruto had just pushed Sasuke over a cliff he had climbed too many times, and he screamed, "Stop calling me Itachi! You Kyuubi bastard!" The waves of killer intent they both gave off was sickening, it made Sakura vomit. Kakashi and Tsunade actually winced.

Orochimaru just stood there feeling the air with his tongue like a serpent. "It tastes so good... This killing intent. All of there emotions, mixed with there great power, its like a drug, except it's the kids giving it to the adults!" Orochimaru laughed coldly enjoying the looks of disgust that Tsunade and Sakura had shot him.

_Whatever reluctance there was to fighting was just shredded to pieces, this is going to get ugly, _Kakashi thought, before slowly pulling up his head protector to reveal his own Sharingan. "Sakura, we will fight Orochimaru, Kakashi and Naruto, you will take the Uchiha," Tsunade commanded. Sakura, who seemed to be in an eerie awe at the sight of Naruto in his one tailed state, snapped out of it.

For some reason she did not object to fighting Orochimaru instead of Sasuke, _After all... the snake sannin is the one who pursuaded Sasuke to go with him. _Everyone shaped themselves into a fighting position. Kakashi and Naruto were back to back with Tsunade and Sakura.

All was still. The very air seemed heavy with the tension and anger, smothering all of them. _Is this really it? Just like that? No endless days searching for Sasuke, no asking him to come back. Not even telling him Orochimaru just wants him as a vessel? _Naruto hesitated, his thoughts trying to pull him back. _No, _he thought,_ No! I won't let him get away this time, I won't let him hurt anymore people, he'll go to jail, but I'll make sure he doesn't die, that would be merciful for him. _

Naruto, who could now control himself easily in the one tail state, glanced at Sakura, who caught his eye. Even though Naruto's eyes looked menacing, Sakura could see just how much his eyes softened when he looked at her. _God, I'm lucky to have a brother like him, because as far as I'm concerned, thats what he is... my big brother. _Naruto's thoughts were the same for her, _She's like my little sister, a super strong little sister, but my sister nonetheless, I'll protect her with my life._

The seething thoughts of hate died between them, when these thoughts came to their minds, but when they gazed back at their opponents, hatred was dominant again. Kakashi glanced at Naruto, "Naruto, calm down... what good does it do you to beat him, if it takes the power of a demon to do it." Naruto glanced at Kakashi, and grinned, "I was just using the Kyuubi's chakra to heal me, I think I might've sustained some damage when I..." Naruto glanced at Sasuke, "well you know."

Kakashi nodded, and Naruto cut of the flow of the Kyuubi's chakra, and returned to normal. But the anger still flared red hot in his eyes. Orochimaru and Sasuke signaled each other from across the arena with nods of their heads, and they disappeared in a blur. Kakashi, following Sasuke with his Sharingan, instantly disappeared as well. "Whisper in the Wind Jutsu." And Naruto vanished with the dusty moan of wind.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Tsunade were using a direct approach, Tsunade slammed her fist to the ground, while Sakura leapt into the air and tried to sock Orochimaru with her insane strength, while he was distracted by the fissure heading his way courtesy of the Godaime Hokage.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kakashi clashed against Sasuke and his katana like sword, using kunais. They pulled away, throwing explosive tags at each other. They collide in mid air, and an explosion went off, but it was unheard to the Ninja outside of the arena. They dashed back and forth, clashing with their blades. Until Kakashi threw his, Sasuke blocked with his sword, but then Naruto came rocketed from underneath the ground to just miss an uppercut.

Sasuke spun around, and slashed Naruto accross the chest, only for him to disappear in a puff of smoke. "A clone..," Sasuke muttered before throwing an explosive note down into the tunnel Naruto had dug. The earth gave a gratifying cough as it spat upturned earth from the crater that the explosive tag had formed.

Naruto though, was divebombing at Sasuke with a kunai as his spear point. At this point Kakashi dashed in and swiped at Sasuke with a kunai. Sasuke evaded, grabbed Kakashi's wrist, and swung himself into the air, to kick Naruto. He gave a cry of pain as he hit the unforgiving stone barrier. He slid to the ground, but rolled out of the way, when he saw Sasuke's katana come flying toward his head. It actually stuck into the stone, and out of the corner of Naruto's eye, he saw a small jolt of electricity flash about the hilt of the sword.

_This is bad, he can actually channel his lightning form chakra into his blade, meaning even if he just cut me I'd get fried. Shit!_ Kakashi and Sasuke were both using high speed taijutsu moves on each other, trying to gain an advantage. They were even. Naruto muttered, "Whisper in the Wind Jutsu." And was gone.

He appeared right behind Sasuke, and delivered a spinning kick to the back of his head. Sasuke grunted slightly before simply flipping and landing with ease, clearly unaffected by a kick that would've left most ninja sore for weeks. As he had flipped however, he had shot out a tiny serpent from one of his robes.

Aiming it at Kakashi, who effectively sliced it in half with a kunai. Another larger serpent, though shot out of the ground behind Naruto, and tried to sink its fangs into his torso. Only for Naruto to simply duck, and in a flash, cut it's head off with his kunai. "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" A huge sphere of fire was hutled toward the pair, but so was one at Sasuke.

Kakashi had instanly knew that the snakes were just a distraction, and had focused on Sasuke when he had killed the snake. Naruto charged at Sasuke, creating clones as he ran. They all threw punches, but Sasuke avoided easily thanks to his Sharingan. He delivered a swift flurry of kicks, and the clones were gone, but none were Naruto. "Rasengan!" Naruto appeared from above free falling with the Rasengan extended toward Sasuke. "Raikiri!" Kakashi formed the lightning attack in his hand and dashed at Sasuke straight on.

Sasuke remained impassive,"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two Sasuke's appeared, and they eached formed and the clones starting gathering the electricity chakra in their hands, "Chidori!" They both cried. One dashed leapt at Naruto, while the other charged at Kakashi. _I want Naruto to myself,_ Sasuke said inwardly, before shooting another small serpent out of his robe. Kakashi could not evade this time, as the snake struck just as it collided with the clone's Chidori.

Kakashi's Raikiri instantly overpowered the clone's weak Chidori. _Why did he have the clone hold back... wait a minute a trap!_ It was to late, Kakashi felt a sting as the snake sank its small fangs into Kakashi. Instanly his body went limp, and his mind went black as the clone used as bait, disappeared in a puff of smoke. And Kakashi fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had told the other clone not to hold back. Naruto, on the other hand, was. He knew that since it was a clone it was nowwhere near as strong as the real Sasuke, but Sasuke had pumped extra chakra into that clone so it could go all out while not disappearing from overusing its chakra. There was an explosion, and the weak Rasengan, was overpowered by the Chidori, and Naruto was sent spiraling toward the ground, a trail of smoke following him.

The clone disappeared as Naruto managed to catch himself from falling on his head. Naruto stood in disbelief when he saw Kakashi lying unconcious on the ground. "Sasuke, what did you do to him." Sasuke's Sharingan flashed gleefully, "I gave you what I know you want, a one on one match. No interference this time." "What'd you do to him?" Sasuke smirked, "I guess you could say I put him down for a while. Like an animal."

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Interesting, because you, like an animal, are going to rot in a cage for quite awhile." Sasuke answered by teleporting right in front of him and grinding his fist into Naruto's face. Naruto caught himself and rebounded, throwing shuriken as a distraction. Sasuke dodged and Naruto swung his fist. Sasuke caught it, and flurry of punches and kicks flashed between them.

Naruto knew he had no chance going at this speed. His was even with Sasuke, but the Sharingan predicted his every move, Sasuke was playing with him, enjoying the feeling of power of Naruto. _I've got no choice... I have to release the Chakra Gates, and hope that if I do have to open four, I can actually do it. _After Sasuke struck him with a back hand fist, Naruto allowed himself to fall away. He stood up, and Sasuke let him.

"You know," nothing would be better before killling my brother than killing the one _thing_ he is after." Sasuke whispered, just so Naruto could hear. Naruto gritted his teeth, "So you know huh... No surprise there. But, I won't need Kyuubi's chakra to beat you." Naruto tossed smoke bombs in the direction of Sasuke, and Naruto disappeared, but his voice appeared all around him, "The First Gate: Gate of Opening... Release!"

A crushing knee to the gut caused Sasuke to double over, coughing blood before be sent into the air. A flury of punches rained down on his body. _Insane, that Kyuubi bastard learned how to open Chakra Gates? How many though? _A huge uppercut sent Sasuke flying, _I guess it's time I stopped testing Naruto. I grow tired of playing these games with him... Plus these blows actually hurt._

Sasuke left his thoughts behind as he vanished as Naruto was cocking his fist back. "What the hell!" A vice like grip on Naruto's throat prevented him from saying more. "So, you can open Chakra Gates...," Sasuke whispered, "I guess that means that holding back is over, you see, I also learned a trick from those green toilet papered idiots."

Sasuke produced weights from behind his back, which he removed from his legs, and arms. Naruto could not hide his surprise completely, _Ubelievable, he's actually been holding back this whole time._ Sasuke smirked, "Naruto, it's time to show you what real speed is..." He was gone. Naruto followed instinctively.

He was met with a kick to the face. "Too slow... Naruto," Sasuke's voice called hauntingly from all around. "We'll see Sasuke! The Second Gate: Gate of Rest... Release!" With a cry Naruto charged at Sasuke who he was now able to locate, "To slow huh," Naruto barked before delivering a kick. Sasuke puffed into smoke. "Yes, too slow!" Sasuke appeared and, having reclaimed his katana, drove it right into Naruto's shoulder. Jolts of electricity flashed about inside Naruto's body, and he cried in pain. In between clouds of pain: _The bastard is faster than I thought, I've got to open the next two, even though I've never tried to before._

The shocks stopped, and Naruto fell to the ground clutching his shoulder, while Sasuke sheathed his katana. He tried to mask his pain with a smirk, "Heh, I guess play times really is over Sasuke." Naruto closed his eyes in concentration, and at the same time jumping away from Sasuke to get some distance. "The Third Gate: Gate of Life... Release!"

The veins started throbbing crazily at this point. Naruto's pupils were gone and his skin had turned completely red. _I did it, thank you Gai sensei! _Naruto looked up, and there was Sasuke, his eyes steely, showing no hint of fear. "Your done Sasuke!" Naruto disappeared as he said this, and deliverd a kick to the back of Sasuke's head. Then, flipping over, he delivered another kick to Sasuke's face, this one sending him into the air.

What followed was blurring storm of kicks and punches, and Sasuke was on the verge of unconciousness. Until that is, his adrenaline finally kicked in, and he activated Level One of the Heavenly Curse Seal. Sasuke countered Naruto's kick, and punched him squarely in the face, Naruto fell flat on his back, but flipped back up into the air and disappeared. _Still extemely fast. Even in Level One, I'm not quite as even as I hoped. Then I guess it's time to **provoke** him._

With these thoughts echoing coldly in his mind, Sasuke turned, and his eyes fell on Sakura, whose battered and bruised back was facing him. "You must die Sakura," he whispered. He did the hand seals, "Chidori!" Sasuke charged at Sakura, who was too busy fighting Orochimaru to even notice. Until a red face appeared right in front of him, "Where do you think you going... Itachi?"

Sasuke's anger was being awakened, "Do not push it, Naruto." But Naruto responded, with a punch to Sasuke's chest, sending him flying backwards, losing control of the Chidori as well. _That does it... he is becoming the true pest he always was, I'll do it. _These were the last thoughts Sasuke had before activating Level Two.

He spread his hand like wings as Naruto charged at him, before stopping Naruto dead in his tracks by grabbing his throat. "Wh... What... you... how," Naruto words came inbetween strangled gasps. His answer was a Chidori right through his stomach. Naruto instantly coughed up blood, as the felt himself lose control over the Three Gates he'd managed to open. He held his stomach, trying to hold in its contents.

He did not notice Sasuke had let go of him til he had fallen to the ground facing the battle between Orochimaru, Tsuande and Sakura. "H-hey... Sasuke... I-I-I'm not done with you..." Naruto's words fell as soon as they were past his lips. He watched as Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the throat, and he saw the look of horror on Sakura's face, but she was helpless, and Tsunade, try as she might, was being held back by Orochimaru.

What happened next made everything slow down. Naruto thought he felt his already slowing heart, stop. Then he watched helplessly, as Sasuke drove his katana into Sakura's heart. Sakura's expression was frozen in shock, as she watched blood pour freely from her chest. She heard Tsunade give a cry of helpless rage, she was still being held back by Orochimaru. Kakashi was still unconcious.

She felt herself fall lightly to the ground, as she looked into Sasuke's cold eyes. They showed no reluctance, no remorse, no regretful tears filled his eyes. _I... There's... just nothing..._ Sakura thought weakly. And thats exactly what Sakura soon saw when a black Chidori completely destoryed her wounded heart.

Naruto gave a silent cry. His eyes widened to unimaginable lengths. His mouth hung open. He couldn't breath. The hole in his stomach seemed to be gone. He watched, the blood flow out of Sakura's chest, slowing taking her life with it. He watched her eyes glaze over, till they were simply... empty. He watched in horror as her look of horror and shock became that of peace.

Naruto didn't know wat to think, his sister was dead, and his now former brother... had murdered her. Naruto could not feel anything, not even sadness, at least not yet. Instead he was filled with rage unimaginable, **_I'LL KILL HIM! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL MAKE SURE HE FEELS SO MUCH PAIN BEFOR HE DIES. SAKURA! SAKURA! I'LL DO IT FOR YOU, I HOPE YOU GET TO WATCH HIM DIE, AND WATCH HIM FALL TO THE PITS OF HELL WHY'LL YOU LOOK ON FROM ABOVE!_**

Naruto felt the Kyuubi's chakra come flooding out, but he didn't care, he let it encase his body. He watched as one, two, three, ...four tails formed. Naruto gave an inhuman roar, and charged at Sasuke.

Naruto snapped, and when he charged, he had sealed his fate forever...

* * *

**How's that for a cliffhanger? I know you guys will probably send flames for killing Sakura. Yes, she will not come back to life. Then again, how am I supposed to ge flames if I don't get reviews. So go ahead and give me flames.**


	6. A Bitter Demon Fate

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter, school has been a real pain in the butt, and we've moved our computer office into my grandma's, but don't worry, I'm working on getting internet over at my place on a older computer. Here's the next chapter of my story.**

* * *

Naruto had never felt more pain and anger in his life... His best friend... gone... his now former best friend... had killed her... and now... he would kill him! Naruto felt the fox's chakra peeling away flesh from bone, and then restoring it, but it was like the part of his brain that felt all pain had simply died with Sakura, there was nothing but anger swirling around him. And that horrible voice echoed in his head: 

"**_You want to kill him..." _**The cold bloodthirsy voice of the Nine-Tailed Fox purred in his head.

_"Yes... kitsune." _Naruto's answer wasn't one of obedience but harsh agreement, his voice growling like the Fox's.

"**_Then use my power... and kill those who oppose you, as I have done..."_**

Naruto lost all control of his mind and turned to face the remaining combatants. He saw it... the flicker of fear in Sasuke's vertical pupils. Though they probably couldn't tell the Four-Tailed Naruto grinned wickedly. "Die..." His voice echoed with an inhuman, feral growl. You could practically hear the crushing of bones, the screams of pain... the blood splattering on to the nearby walls.

Then a great concentration of chakra began to form in front of Naruto open mouth, it flashed a great red light the blinded everyone, and when it was gone Naruto had begun to swell. His body expanded with the chakra inside of him, and then Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Sasuke could only watch as he suddenly deflated and with a deafening BANG! blasted the concentration of chakra right out of his body towards all three of the ninja.

There was a great flash of light, and if it weren't for the chakra around Naruto, he would've gone deaf from the sound of the explosion. Though Naruto couldn't see it but the walls of the Chuunin exam arena were incinerated, and so were any building or people within one hundred yards of the arena. When the light finally faded, Naruto was all that was left standing in the middle of a ring of fire, destruction, and screams. The only living thing left in that arena was Kakashi, who had been lying right behind Naruto when the blast came, and like a stone jutting out of a stream, Naruto chakra had diverted the blast around Kakashi.

The chakra was gone, and Naruto shook his head... and wished he could've just stuck it in the ground so as to not see the destruction all around him. He fell to his knees and tears of sorrow dropped to the ground. The entire half of the chuunin arena in front of him was a pitiless pile of rubble. But that was the thing, there was nothing but rubble. No Uchiha corpse lay mangled in the chiseled rocks. Nor was there even a sign of Orochimaru or Tsunade.

Naruto felt his heart almost stop. He could see a hand, long and pale. The hand of an adult woman. Then he saw another, whiter than death, the hand curled in a defiant gesture. It was Orochimaru's hand. And Tsunade's hand. A sick feeling in Naruto's gut told him there would be two hapless bodies attached to those hands. He wrenched his bowls of ramen.

Kakashi, Naruto noted, was okay. For some reason, Naruto was calm. He had surrendered himself to his new fate. A fate that had no dream. He knew what he had done, but simply could not absorb it. It was too much for the fifteen year old to comprehend. He'd killed his Hokage, who'd he always dreamed of succeeding. Naturally though, he didn't care of the snake bastard's death.

Naruto was content to sit there beside Kakashi 'til the ANBU squads came and took him. And more than likely... take his life. But then Naruto saw it. A lone figure stood on top of what remained of one of the pillars of the arena. His eyes changed from gold to red, as his hand-like wings disappeared into his battered flesh. Sasuke Uchiha stood wearily on the pillar, his shoulders sagging, his sword shattered by the force of the blast.

Naruto's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. He'd killed his own Hokage without thinking, just to kill his former best friend. But there he stood, somehow able to avoid the blast thanks to his Sharingan. "SASUKE!" Naruto roared. But the Uchiha was gone.

Naruto's cry fell on deaf ears as Sasuke swept away from the arena before slinking threw the shadows and out of the village. Naruto stood, frozen to the spot, and then disappeared with the crooning of a wind, which was the only thing that brought a lively sound to the deathly quiet destruction.

* * *

It rained for the first time in months in the Village of the Sand. Naruto welcomed the rain. He hadn't eaten or slept in his two day journey over to the borders of the village. But also because he was dried out. His journey had literally been a blurr, having wept for most of the journey. 

It was now as the water touched his face and lips that Naruto could taste the bitter salt again. He sat, huddled under a wild grove in the back of an abadoned house. The trees were scraggly, with only a few leaves cling to the barky fingers. He threw up for the fifth time that day, but all that came out was some bile.

His mind ravaged with a fever fueled by agony and fury. The agony of loss and the fury of revenge. He wanted to lose one and have the other. He was a rogue ninja now. Probably a class S criminal. He actually laughed at the thought. Him, a class S-criminal at only fifteen. The idea seemed absurd, but at that very moment Kakashi had wrote Naruto's name at the top of his personal bingo book.

Now the only question was what to do, and where to go. He observed his surroundings for the thousandth time, and saw nothing but withering trees with bent backs. Then he saw it. A small flash of metal. He wearily rose to his feet, bumping his head on a low-hanging branch from above. He stumbled towards it. It was a secret door. The dull silver handle was what had caught his eye.

He grabbed the handle and pulled. The door swung up and out of the ground with a groan. The grey light shown on steps before succumbing to the darkness. Carefully, Naruto climbed down. The first thing he heard was the rush of water. The sound curdled around in the darkness, echoing into the distance. He knew he must've been inside of some kind've underground cave or stream.

He pulled a flare from his pouch, and lit it. The bright red light flared upon what looked like an abodoned training center. There were enemy dummies with rusted shuriken protruding from vital spots. There were darkwood shelves aligning the eastern wall, opposite of the western wall where the water cascaded down in a petite waterfall. There were even punching bags. One hung directly over the small stream that trickled into darkness. The other simply hung behind the area where shurikens were thrown.

There was something else to, something heavy and powerful. It crawled out of the darkness and pressed all around Naruto. He somehow sensed that powerful ninja had trained and probably fought here. All Naruto could assume about the powerful prescence was that it was remnants of poweful chakra. Chakra strong enough to leave a mark in the air around him.

Then Naruto saw it. It was only a small shimmer, a flicker of the light reflected from the flare. But it was there. A sword hung above the stream, just visible in front of the yawning mouth of darkness the water flowed through. He strode across the water, and with a jerk pulled it from the chord it had been tied too.

It was the oddest sword he'd ever seen. There was the handle with leather straps attached, and the sword's sheath was built into the hilt. But it wasn't an ordinary sheath. The sharp edge of the blade protruded slightly out of the hilt. It was rather short too. It elongated only halfway between his elbow and shoulder.

Naruto stared at this strange weapon, and finally came to a decistion. He strapped the leather loops arount his wrist and forearm, while the hilt curved so much he could've easily pressed down on it with his thumb.

That's exactly what he did.

There was a click, as the button he pressed activated the mechanism with the weapon. With a silent swish the sword swung out of the odd sheath almost a whole foot. The blade itself was beautiful. One side had been stained jet black while the other side was a stunning white that almost glowed.

He carried the blade over to the steps, and climbed a few 'til he could examine the sword fully. In the grey light he could see an inscrption on the black side of the sword in the same white color of the other blade's side.

_Shadowstealer._

That was all it said. Naruto pressed the button on the bottom of the hilt and with a swishing sound the curved blade slid swung back into the sheath. Naruto caressed the edge of the blade with his thumb. The sword wasn't as loving. Naruto jerked his hand back slightly as the sword drew blood from his thumb, slicing threw his flesh so quickly he hadn't noticed 'til it was too late.

And that's when it clicked. This was indeed a ninja's weapon. But not just any ninja's weapon. A weapon of assasination. He was glad he'd removed his shirt before putting on the weapon, otherwise it would've sliced right through the tough fabric.

He stumbled back down the stairs this time bringing matches and another flare. When the cave became a mottled cloak of shadow and light once again, Naruto spied what he was looking for. He spied several actually. Candles had been placed strategically around the room. They'd been placed in the darkest corners, in small clefts above a desk under the shelves. There were gaps in the several scrolls that filled the shelves.

These were filled with a cleft and a thick stub of a crimson wax candle. Naruto took matches to several of the candles in the darker recesses of the cave before lighting most of the cleft candles scattered among shelves and neatly stacked scrolls.

This place had obviously not been abodoned in a hurry. All Naruto could do was wonder why. His answer came when he spotted a banner hung above the mouth of the river and yawning blackness. The symbol of the Uchiha Clan. This place had not been abandoned, but all the people to accomadate it had been slaughtered.

Naruto felt a familiar rage surge inside him, and he looked around the place with lines of disgust etched in his face.

Slowly though, logic purged the boiling cloud in his mind. This could easily become his hideout, niether of the Uchiha's had probably ever been here. So, after several breathes, Naruto brought down the pack he always had ready in his apartment.

He unrolled his pad, and fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

"Kakashi, you're telling me that Naruto did ALL of this?" Guy exclaimed, "He's a mere boy though, he couldn't possibly have..." Slowly understanding dawned in the Green Beast's eyes. "A demon did this," Kakashi said quietly, surveying the scene. "Our Hokage is gone, and that loss is what darkens the fact that Orochimaru is dead as well," Kakashi muttered glancing at the nearby body, hastily covered by a sheet. 

"I only wish I could've stayed conscious to stop it!" Kakashi's words were bitter.

"Kakashi, I hate to say it but even with your mastery of seals, I don't think even your most powerful demon seal could've possibly contained Naruto."

Kakashi glanced at Guy, "Thanks Guy, that helps... helps a lot."

"He's right Kakashi."

Jiraiya appeared before them. "In fact, you wouldn't have been able to even get close enough too him to apply a seal."

"I've done it before Jiraiya, I could've done it again."

"No you wouldn have Kakashi, because even I only barely managed to control the chakra the last time he grew four Tails and gained the Fox's cloak."

Kakashi and Guy, hardened ninja veterans who had seen and endured many horrible and shocking things, nearly jumped in surprise.

"You're telling me he's entered a Four-Tail state before, and that he did it again here?" Guy exclaimed. Jiraiya simply nodded.

The silence stretched between them all, as the shock wove an air of tension over them. They all knew what must happen to Naruto.

"He must be killed," Kakashi said coldly, shelling his emotions.

"I'm afraid I must agree my old rival."

Kakashi surveyed the scene again, "I'll go. I failed him as his teacher. I focused too much on Sasuke. I owe this to him."

"I'm afraid that's out of the question Kakashi," Jiraiya said quietly. Kakashi slowly turned his head, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Why not Jiraiya?"

"Because Hokages don't go off on personal vendettas."

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated, like I said I didn't have axcess to a computer all the time. But I do now, so I'll make sure these chapters come a lot faster. R & R !**


	7. A New Life and Old Faces

**I'm back with my next chapter. And I wanna thank all of the people that added my story to their favorites. Anyway, if you wouldn't mind throwing in a review now and then that would be great. (Seriously, I really need some reviews.**)

* * *

It seemed like it would never rain again. For the past two months, since the day Naruto's life had been mutilated into tatters of anger and pain, the sun had hung hapazaardly in the air. It seemed like the sun would become as dreary as the world of Naruto had become. 

Still, Naruto's deary life was chafed with raw anger,. and Naruto had begun training like a maniac. Using several shadow clones, he'd read every scroll on the shelves of the Uchiha hideout. From what he had gleaned from the scrolls, this hideout had once been a secret Uchiha base, where it's single purpose was to carry out and plan assasination.

_A base so close to the Sand Village... it just doesn't fit. Unless they were rogue Uchihas, since there were Leaf assasination targets in there, _Naruto thought, before plopping a scroll back in it's place.

"I shouldn't worry about all of this shit though, I need training." _I refuse to rely on you again Kyuubi, when I kill Sasuke, the last thing he will see are these blue eyes, not your bloody red slits._

**_You need my power and you know it. You would not have been able to keep up with the Uchiha had it not been for me._**

_It doesn't matter what you say you bastard. I will become stronger, I will gain power. I don't care how long it takes, but before I die, I will... take his life. _That was all Naruto had to say to Kyuubi, before doubling the weight of his chakra weights in all major muscle areas.

Instantly he fell to the ground, but he fought for control, and managed to put himself in a push-up position. Breathing heavily, he began his training. One push-up... two... three... four... five. While the real Naruto struggled to do push-ups, his single clone struggled to reach for a scroll in the assassin ninjutsu section.

The clone managed to grab it, and bring it to the desk, where he began reading by candle light.

**Earth Style: Beast's Snare**

**Assassination Jutsu Level B**

**Used to bring down targets from a mid-range distance. The target must be still or oblivious to your presence for this to work. You must be on the ground since this is an Earth Style ninjustu. This technique causes two slabs of rock to suddenly pop up and protrude from the ground. This will be done in a way thay both slaps of rock go right for the targets neck, crushing it and killing him/her instantly. Considered B rank for small amount of chakra used, and it's difficult to aim, requiring a still target, but kills target instantly.**

After studying the proper way of how to perform the technique, the clone began practicing it, while Naruto, after finishing his push-ups, began to perform specially created sword moves for Shadowstealer.

Both Naruto and the clone were struggling under the doubled weight loaded tags, but slowly, they were both making progress. Finally, Naruto pushed the button on the hilt of the sword, and with a swish and click, the sword swung back into place.

He placed it on a single lonely shelf by the old bunk that had become his bed. Turning around, Naruto watched his clone disappear, and winced as his exhausted self was flooded with the information of the Beast's Snare Jutsu.

Although desperate for sleep, Naruto created a shadow clone for a test dummy. Performing the hand seals, Naruto called out rasply, "Earth Style: Beast's Snare." He slammed both hands on the ground, and instantly, to slabs of rock jutted out of the ground, the ends heading for the clones neck.

Naruto didn't even bother to watch, but blew out all the candle's save for the one closest to his bed with a simple wind jutsu. And in the dancing shadows, Naruto heard the satisfying crack of his clone's neck. And for a second even the dancing shadows were still as the puff of smoke shrouded the light of the single candle.

Then Naruto lay on his bed and drifted off to another troubled sleep.

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of the desk, glaring at it. He had always stood in front of it, just like he did now. Now though, it was his desk, and he hated that. He was not the ninja that should be pushing papers for the rest of his life. Yet here he was the Rokudaime Hokage. 

He sighed in defeat. He'd managed to avoid sitting in the desk for the past two months by overseeing the repairing of the damage to Konoha. One day he'd managed to avoid in particular was Tsunade's funeral.

But now there was nothing else to physically foresee, Shizune was taking care of the loose ends. Dejected, he set himself behind the desk. He looked at the office around him, but only registering one thing.

_It's my office now, I am officially the Rokudaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves._

But he didn't feel satisfied at the greatest accomplishment possible for a ninja. He'd never wanted to be Hokage. He was more useful on missions.

_Naruto... you were supposed to succeed Tsunade, not me._

He felt a surge of anger, something he simply had not felt in a long time. Now he fully absorbed everything, trying to accept it. Naruto had killed there Hokage, and he wasn't the Naruto he'd known. He was a rogue ninja, topping the list of his personal bingo book, beating out Itachi Uchiha for the top spot in one day.

And although he had not written it down, Sasuke too, stood near the top of his list. Normally, he'd be the one going after them, he'd have gone after them in a flash.

Yet here he was, shackled to this new life by his new desk.

"So you've finally accepted your position it seems."

"Nice to see you too Jiraiya." Kakashi turned his head minutely toward the window, catching sight of the Last Legendary Leaf, as he was now being called. "Yes, I've 'accepted' my position." Kakashi now stood out of the chair, to face the sensei of his sensei, who had moved to the front of the desk.

"This should've been your job Jiraiya."

Jiraiya shook his head, "You know perfectly well I never had been, and now I never will be. I'm certain you'll last longer than Tsunade ever did."

It was only as Jiraiya said Tsunade's name that Kakashi noticed the bloodshot eyes, and the dark circles that crescented below them.

"You've been drinking," Kakashi said.Jiraiya's flushed face seemed to grow dark."Yeah, whats your point? Drinking is something I've always done." Kakashi quirked an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't drink so much though, the Village doesn't need anymore problems to handle than it already does, I need you to help handle these problems, and you can't do that drunk."

Jiraiya shrugged, "My comrades are gone, and my student is the one who took them, in case you haven't noticed, I need some alcohol to be rid of this pain.

"You're a ninja Jiraiya, I understand your pain, but I've given you considerable amount of time to mourn. A mission is what you need Jiraiya." Jiraiya produced a bottle of sake from behind his back, and drank greedily. "Fine Kakashi _sama_, what's my mission?"

"I'll pretend I didn't detect that note of sarcasm when addressing me." Kakashi sighed wearily, "Your mission is S-rank, find Sasuke Uchiha, and bring him back here by any means necessary." For a moment it seemed like Jiraiya simply didn't register what Kakashi had said, then. "Why can't I go after Naruto instead?"

Kakashi stood up, tapping his fingers listlessly on the desk. "Because Sasuke is exactly what Naruto is after. If Naruto finds out that we have Sasuke, he'll reveal himself. You'd be able to put this together if your weren't drunk!"

Jiraiya stood there, not saying a word, then belched. He pivoted around perfectly, obviously deceiving how well he handle the alcohol. He walked out the door, but before disappearing around the corner he muttered, "When I bring him back, you let me go after Naruto, or I'll kill the Uchiha."

Though you couldn't see it under the new white mask, Kakashi smiled humorlessly. "Who else would I send after the Kyuubi vessel, since I can't go after him now?"

Jiraiya halted just outside of the threshold, and turned around. "Nobody I suppose, who else is better at gathering information that we might need." Kakashi glared at him, "Get sober and then head out for your mission before I use my new jutsus on you."

Jiraiya was already gone.

* * *

"He's weak," said the young man, his crimson eyes flashing. 

"Yes, this is your chance to find light in your impending darkness, Itachi."

"Yes I know Kisame," Itachi said, offering the smallest of wicked smiles, "Madara-sama has already given us permission to go. I can't wait much longer to give Sasuke a fair fight, because everything is slowly growing dimmer, so let us set off."

"Wait Itachi," Kisame spoke softly, his blue, shark-like skin glowing eerily in the moonlight, "Does Pein know about this?"

Itachi turned sideways, twisting his gaze toward the light of the moon. "Of course not."

Then they both took off into the night.

* * *

Naruto didn't think it would be so easy to break into the Kazekage's office. But it had been. He'd simply summoned a large toad to cause a bit of trouble. He did not dare use his other summoning jutsu, it wasn't appropriate for this kind've scenario. 

He wasn't surprised when he found Gaara there, waiting, it almost seemed, for him to arrive. "Naruto, why do you come here?"

"I wanted to stop by to see an old friend." Naruto's let a small smirk come to his lips. "Is that so wrong?"

"You've have been given flee on sight status to all but the most advanced ninja, and since I'm a Kage," Gaara made a helpless gesture with his hands, "I won't flee."

"Gaara, there's still a bit of me left inside, please don't make a threat that would make me show you the new me."

"Naruto, how could you have done such a thing in your village?" Gaara's voice was calm, but Naruto caught the edge of urgency under the stoic mask.

"I didn't mean to, Sasuke, he provoked me. He... he killed her Gaara, and I just lost it."

For a moment a flicker of sympathy was evident in Gaara's eyes, then it was gone, his quiet sense of duty restored.

"You need to leave now Naruto, before I have no choice but to end the torment I see in you."

"One question Gaara, thats all I want and then I'm gone."

For once, since becoming Kazekage, Gaara felt a twinge of uncertainty. "Ask." The twinge was gone.

"Why is there an assasination facility for the Uchiha just outside your village's borders?"

Gaara actually froze with surprise, his eyes widening. "How do you know of it?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to freeze, knowing he was about to give up his location. He figured though, that he'd done that when he'd asked his question.

"I've been hiding out there for the past two months." Gaara closed his eyes, his lips mouthing soundless words.

"Gaara, what are you..." then Naruto heard it, the rustle of a body against the door, and the whispering thud of a sneaking foot. Naruto realized what was going on, but continued to look at Gaara, concentrating on his moving lips.

Whoever was outside the door was apparently alarmed by the sudden silence, and the door was slammed open.

Naruto went numb, unable to handle his feelings of shock and guilt. Standing before him was Shikamaru.

He looked tired, and ironically the source of his weariness came from working tirelessly with the Sand Village's top ninja to locate the person standing before him.

"Well this is troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, his face betraying nothing, "I guess I'm sorry Naruto."

"You guess?" Naruto exlaimed, but now his surprise was gone, and suddenly the darkness within him emerged.

"You should've attacked me Shikamaru, you actually had me surprised, you had the advantage. Konoha's prized genius and strategist had the advantage over Konoha's deadliest rogue ninja. A once in a lifetime moment, don't you think?"

"Not really." Naruto froze again, but this time not from Shikamaru's words, but by his shadow.

"You slipped you shadow in at just the right angle so Gaara's desk would black my view. You must've done it while outside the door. Impressive."

Gaara simply stood there extremely conflicted. He could help capture Naruto right here, or let Naruto escape. He was absolutely sure that if he didn't help, Naruto would break the jutsu, and escape.

Naruto made his decision for him, "I guess I'm sorry too, Shikamaru," he said, briefly letting his old dormant self reemerge.

Thats when Shikamaru sensed it, the enormous increase of power from two months of extreme training.

Then Naruto shattered the Shadow Possession Jutsu. His hands were already flashing with movement.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Rashomon Gate."

The demonic gate that looked like the gateway to Hell obliterated Shikamaru and Gaara's view of Naruto.

Gaara had acted a second to late. The spear of sand that contained hardened minerals drove itself into the wall, sending a spiderweb of cracks along it. But it held.

Despite the gate however, Naruto had managed one last move just in case Gaara managed to penetrate the wall.

The flash bomb went off on Shikamaru and Gaara's side of the wall, and Gaara desperately shielded his eyes and Shikamaru's with sand.

Naruto quickly jumped from rooftop to rooftop, knowing that he'd caused all of the Sand Village to turn their gaze toward their Kazekage's office.

He heard cries of alarm, and the alarm sounded, blaring its warning to the entire village. Seconds later, ninja began to pursue Naruto, moving like vigilante's themselves.

He leapt across the top of the outer gates landing at the wake of the ocean of desert.

Desert, that gave him no cover. Moments later shuriken embedded themselves into his back, and Naruto's entire body shuddered... and puffed into smoke before hitting the ground.

Meanwhile Naruto watched his plan play out in front of him at the opposite side of the village, standing on top of the outerwall. He turned facing the path toward he didn't know where. The Uchiha base was as good as destroyed.

Naruto had nowwhere to go, but he had someone to find. Ironically enough, someone had found him first.

A Sand Village jounin had gotten lucky, having only just left his post nearby to investigate the incident, when he spotted the near Naruto.

Naruto saw him coming toward him, which was unusual in itself. He'd been given flee on sight status,yet this ninja had leapt on top of the walkway of the wall, and began striding toward him.

Instantly Naruto knew this was no ordinary jounin. This guy knew who he was, knew his status, knew what he'd done. Yet this jounin radiated a power that rivaled that of his.

Naruto found himself in a fighting stance, his side of his body facing his opponent with his head turned toward him.

The jounin, he observed wore typical jounin uniform, had red hair that went just below the ears, and was shorter than himself.

The eyes though, were what made him different. The jounins eyes were a dull green, and yet it was as if there were eyes within his eyes. Eyes that radiated a quiet cunning and whispered of death, only to be masked by the dull green ones in front.

But Naruto wasn't fooled, and the look on his face told his opponent so. The ninja stopped thirty feet from Naruto. Then the ninja changed.

The hair became jet black, the nose smaller, the eyebrows thicker, the body slim and sleek. The crimson Sharingan eyes flashed in the sunlight.

"Naruto."

"Itachi."

* * *

**Cliffhanger much? The fight will begin next chapter, and expect it to be an awesome one. Don't worry by the way, Naruto's not so wicked strong that he could take Itachi to school, in fact, count on this one being pretty even, similar to the fight between Sasuke and Itachi in the Part 2 manga. Just to tempt you guys, if you give me decent reviews, Naruto will win and kill Itachi. If not, Itachi will kill Naruto. Just kidding, but I had to give it a shot. **

**Next Chapter: The True Rogue Ninja**


	8. The True Rogue Ninja

**As promised, here's the next chapter, and if you guys wanna throw ideas at me, go ahead and do it, I like hearing what you guys want, but don't think I'll let that control my whole story. **

**Oh, and a little shout out to ArmorOfGeddon, (hope its spelled right.) you didn't need to blow up about my little comment of the Sasuke and Itachi fight. I only said it because I like Itachi way more than Sasuke and I hate seeing him getting his butt handed to him like he is. **

**Enough of that though, I promised you guys the next chapter, and you've got it.**

* * *

"Itachi." 

"Naruto."

Naruto couldn't help but notice how unaware other people were of them on top of the wall, and turned back to face Itachi.

"You've already made a mistake Naruto." Itachi's voice hadn't needed to be more of a whisper to be heard, and that was because he stood behind Naruto, a kunai to his neck.

Naruto eyes widened, marveling at Itachi's speed, but didn't dare turn his head. The fight had only just begun, and Naruto found himself in an intimate moment with death, but he sneered at it, both inwardly and outwardly.

"You wouldn't kill me Itachi. Kill me and you lose the one thing your after, you lose Kyuubi." Naruto turned his head.

"However, there is nothing I want from you, and I'm not some pathetic genin you can break down."

"Hmm..." Itachi spoke, "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is so. It isn't me who's made the first mistake, it's you."

The kunai barely had time to flash before it plunged itself into the midnight black of Itachi's cloak. But Itachi had seen this, he'd planned for this to happen from the start.

He simply spun around Naruto, a graceful dancer with bloody clouds tapering around him. Then quickly sidestepped as shuriken tore through the air of the spot he'd just been standing.

"Not fast enough Naruto."

"Your little brother said the same thing."

Naruto's hands wrung themselves into the final sign of a jutsu, but he never quite had the time to execute.

The flash of shurikens, pain, and a pathetic spray of blood was all Naruto registured before he gazed at his hands.

Two bloody X's were on the top of each, ugly, with small streams of blood running down his hands. Naruto turned around, and saw the cloak of another Itachi.

"Same words maybe Naruto, but different methods of backing them up." Itachi's shadow clone disappeared with the bloody thrust of a kunai.

"When you twirled, you created the shadow clone." Naruto felt strange, talking to the chest of a man who was no taller than him.

"Correct," the head that sat above the chest spoke, "I see that your analytical prowess has increased."

Naruto couldn't help it, he grinned, "That means a lot to me coming from someone with Sharingan eyes."

He tore off the sleeves of his orange and black outfit, revealing powerful arms, well defined. Then, taking blood from his leaking hands, he slashed lines of crimson down of his right arm with four fingers.

He performed the necessary seals... "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Shadowstealer appeared, strapped to his arm. Naruto looked Itachi in the eye. For the first time, Naruto saw surprise etched in the lines of the Uchiha.

"Why do you have Shadowstealer?" Itachi's voice was quiet, but now Naruto could detect the edge of anger whispering past his tongue.

"I found it in a base, a base, I'm guessing, you're familiar with. After all, the symbol of the Uchiha clan is pretty obvious on the wall isn't?"

Itachi caught it, the way Naruto had spoken of how obvious the Uchiha symbol was. Could it be that he knew his one weakness? That the light was leaving his world, that because of the Mangekyou Sharingan, he was succumbing to darkness.

It was possible, Itachi considered. there was a scroll, similar to the one back in Konoha that held secrets of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Damn you Pein, you disobeyed Madara-sama's orders. You were responsible for taking care of that base to cover our tracks."

"What?" Naruto had only been able to catch the smallest bit of what had been said, and it left him puzzled.

"Wait a minute, where's your partner, Kisame?"

Itachi found himself driven out of his thoughts, "Taking care of your Kazekage if I remember correctly, seeing as how my little brother managed to kill the man who was assigned to him in the first place."

Itachi unbuttoned the top of his cloak, "And now, I've found myself distracted from my own task for a while now."

Naruto instantly performed the hand signs, looking for the quick kill, "Earth Style: Beast's Snare." When the two slabs of rock appeared from the ground below heading for Itachi's neck, he actually smirked.

He simply ducked, and the two slabs of rock crashed together instantly above his head, and remained there.

Itachi charged, but Naruto was ready, He spun across on his heel, and used the momentum to carry himself forward, trying to connect with a backhand fist.

Itachi simply leapt over behind him, and Naruto dove to the ground as the shuriken whistled madly over his head.

Naruto pushed off with his hands, and managed to kick Itachi in the chest, sending him flying. But Itachi simply rolled backwards, and landed gently... then charged at Naruto, who had just turned around.

He drove his elbow into Naruto's jaw, lifting him off his feet. Itachi's hands became a inhuman blurr as they powered through hand signs. "Fire Style: Raging Ember Strike Jutsu."

Itachi's right hand burst into furious green flames, and drove itself into Naruto's rib cage before he'd even touched the ground. Naruto's response was nothing more than a hack of blood, as he felt a number of ribs break.

Then, he found himself pummelled by the air as the force of the attack sent him flying. He landed after traveling at least two hundred feet, his head hanging over the curving edge of the wall.

He managed to sit up, fighting off the wave of nausea that had overcome him. And the welt the size of what had to be Itachi's fist had formed from the burn, on the left side of his rib cage.

Weakly, he managed to stand, Shadowstealer at the ready.

"Now you're going to use the same blade on me that I used to slaughter my clan? I wondered what had happened to it after I gave it up to Akatsuki to show my faith, but how it ended up in a base I myself used to use, I do not know."

Naruto's look of pain thickened with shock, "This is the sword you used to kill your clan! I guess then your clan will have the ultimate revenge then."

Itachi remained stoic, "Only an Uchiha killing me would truly be the ultimate revenge. For the path of the ultimate revenge is the only thing that would drive a ninja to finally killing me."

"You speak of you own death as casually as you bring it upon others..." Naruto trailed away, for Kyuubi had started mending his bones against Naruto's wishes, and he wasn't being gentle.

"It's time you started taking death seriously Itachi, because your facing it right now."

Naruto blurred out of sight, and Itachi ducked, as Shadowstealer flashed over his head. He sidestepped as Naruto tried to cleave off his arm.

That was how it went, a deadly dance of red clouds, and a blade. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Itachi slashed the neck of Naruto, and Naruto slashed Shadowstealer directly into Itachi's belly. They puffed into smoke.

Naruto and Itachi charged at each other through the screen of smoke, kunai clashing against sword. Itachi's face showed only showed the slightest exertion.

Naruto couldn't believe how strong Itachi was. It was like clashing with a tiger, fang against fang. They both jumped back, and before Naruto could even begin to throw, shuriken were screaming at his face.

He made a desperate arc of defense with Shadowstealer, but one managed to get past, cutting his cheek. "That does it."

Naruto spoke the words with finalty, staring at an expresssionless Itachi. Naruto raised Shadowstealer straight up, the tip of the blade just going past his shoulder.

Then the sword began to glow, as Naruto poured chakra into it. "Your not the only one with trump card jutsus that will defeat even the strongest of enemies."

Shadowstealer looked as though it was on fire with chakra. "Raven's Storm," Naruto said darkly. The chakra burned to a deathly black. The raven's color. Death's color.

"Barrage!" Naruto wove a deadly pattern of lightning fast strikes, moving with inhuman speed. Sicle shaped shots of chakra howled toward Itachi, and there were hundreds of them.

Itachi disappeared as the first of the chakra sicles reached him, but Naruto still continued to slash madly. He thought he caught a glimpse of a crimson eye among all the smoke and debris that was being thrown up from the wall, and the crimson eye no longer contained three tomoes.

He didn't know how Itachi had survived the technique so far, but the point was, he was about to 'fire' back.

Then Naruto heard the dreaded word, "Amaterasu." Before even thinking about the amount of chakra he was about to use, Naruto used the second level of Raven's Storm.

"Wings of Death!"

A huge sicle of chakra, that made the rough shape of, of course, wings, roared toward Itachi, but not before the black flames that were ten times hotter than the sun interecepted its route.

With what resembled a snarl, the two powerful jutsus collided. What looked light black electricity carved it's way through the wall. Sections of the wall broke off and cascaded to the ground below. It was as if two messengers of death had happened upon each other taking opposite paths, and only one could reach it's destination.

Then, the black flames began to overwhelm Naruto's Wings of Death, devouring them, slowly, but then quicker as the jutsu began to lose it's power.

As if unsatisfied with its meal so far, the flames continued to barrel towards Naruto with a snarl. With a scream, Naruto was devoured by the flames.

Then there was silence. The flames disappeared, and no body remained. That was what Itachi found disturbing.

_There should've been some remains, or some ashes_.

None were there, just smoke that evaporated into the air. That's when Itachi remembered,_ Amaterasu doesn't leave behind smoke!_

"Rasengan!"

Naruto rocketed out of the ground like a torpedo, heading toward Itachi. The dangerous blue sphere howled for vengeance, and Itachi could see why.

Naruto's left arm hung uselessly at his side, dangling through the air as Naruto tore at Itachi threw the air. Apparently Naruto hadn't been quick enough.

Itachi avoided the attack easily, sidestepping Naruto as he soared past. Then a fist rocketed out of the ground, nailing Itachi square in the jaw.

"Gh..." Itachi was lifted off his feet, and fell off the wall into the ocean of desert below.

_A clone... Nice move Naruto._

The real Naruto that had knocked Itachi off the wall with an enormous punch watched as Itachi fell to the ground below, a crow with crimson markings.

But then he made a mistake, for Itachi was still close enough to see Naruto's eyes, and they were boring triumphantly into his as the Mangekyou Sharingan appeared for a second time.

"Tsukiyomi."

Naruto didn't even have time to cry out before he found himself trapped in the genjutsu. When Naruto's body went limp, he fell.

But in his mind, he was being tortured under the gaze of a red moon, by hundreds of Itachi's, but he knew that the real Itachi, had plunged to the ground below.

It didn't matter now, Naruto's mind was being tortured, now the only question was could he make it out in one piece.

Naruto hit the ground, hard. Breaking ribs that had just been healed. Itachi already stood on his feet, his jaw dislocated.

He reached up, and with a jerk, popped it back into place with a sickening crack. This was all Itachi had time for before Tsukiyomi finished it's work.

Naruto yelped with pain, rolled over and sat up, "Ahhh!!!" Naruto roared jumping to his feet as Kyuubi healed his broken ribs again, but this time his weakened state of mind was unable to handle the rough process.

Itachi didn't hesitate, he drove shuriken into Naruto's upper right arm, hoping to make it useless as well.

Naruto grunted with pain, his mind a turbulent storm of agony. Then it was over. Kyuubi healed his arms, and finished mending his ribs.

"Damn you Kyuubi, I told you not to interfere," Naruto whispered. "He won't kill me anyway."

_**I don't care Naruto, you lose this fight, and I will be extracted from your body. And as much as wish to be free, I would only be a prisoner again, and your body is better than where they would put me.**_

_Figure's Kyuubi, your only doing this to save your own hide. Damn you, I refused to rely on you again._

**_That doens't matter Naruto, the seal has loosened enough that I can pour my chakra into you whether you like it or not. I'm going to do it too, right now. This Itachi is dangerous, he is the apprentice of Madara Uchiha himself, he must be dealt with._**

_I'll do it my own way Kyuubi, you fox bastard. A few openings of my Chakra Gates should work._

Naruto breathed deeply, then exhaled. He crossed his arms in front of his face, then it began.

"You know Itachi, sometimes I really think Sasuke could kill you, because I fought him a few months ago."

"You don't think I know of my brother's involvment with your village's tragedy? I do."

Naruto grinned evily, "Yeah, your brother is ironically enough, the reason I went rogue, and your the reason he went rogue. I guess in the end, it all comes back to you. Bastard!"

Itachi activated his Sharingan.

"First Gate: Gate of Opening... Open."

The punches came faster than ever before, and still Itachi's Sharingan easily tracked it, countering every blow.

"Second Gate: Gate of Rest... Open."

Itachi doubled over, as a knee to his gut buried itself inside him. Then an elbow under the jaw sent him spiraling upwards.

Naruto tried a round house kick, only for Itachi to disappear and send Naruto plunging to the ground with a kick.

Itachi was barely halfway down when Naruto launched himself up again, but now chakra was swirling all around him, his skin blood red.

"Third Gate: Gate of Life... Open."

Naruto drove both fists into Itachi's into Itachi's face, and Naruto heard the satisfying crack of bone as he continued farther into the air.

Itachi's body jerked back at the moment of impact, and then it turned into a log.

It was only after Naruto saw the log that he noticed that sudden flock of crows that were flying around him.

With Naruto still in the air, the crows turned into shuriken, and all of them flew towards Naruto.

"Heee... AHHH!" With a battle cry, Naruto deflected all of the shuriken with an intense burst of chakra.

Itachi looked on with surprise as Naruto fell toward him on the ground below.

The ground exploded beneath Naruto as he landed, and there he stood, his whole body straining from the chakra depletion and the enormous power of the Gates.

But, in his heart, he realized that it still wasn't enough.

Itachi saw it coming and quickly flashed through the handsigns.

"Fire Style: Dragon's Rage Jutsu!"

_Let's see how Naruto handles the second form of the Dragon Flame Jutsu,_ Itachi thought.

Indeed, the enormous head of a dragon appeared with a burst of purple flames, and barreled towards Naruto with a roar of fire.

"Fourth Gate: Gate of Pain... Open." _Still not enough, damn it!,_ Naruto thought, as Itachi matched the fifth gate opening by making another dragon appear.

Itachi fell to one knee, _I only have enough chakra for one more jutsu, but this should be it anyway._

Naruto didn't know if his body could take the Fifth Gate, but he knew that even in his heightened state, he wouldn't be able to charge through both dragons, and if he couldn't, it would be over.

He had no choice. "Fifth Gate: Gate of Closing... Open!"

He screamed in pain, his muscles were going to rip themselves apart. It had to happen now.

"Time to shatter you brother's dream, Itachi!"

Naruto exploded off the ground, leaving a twenty foot crater of all dimensions. Then the dragons and Naruto met in an explosion of fire and sheer physical power.

There was a brillian flash of light. And then Naruto appeared, as his normal self, but still traveling at high speed.

He flew directly towards Itachi, on the verge of unconciousness.

Itachi lacked the necessary chakra to perform his last jutsu at the max, but it would still be enough.

Naruto final punch connected with the clone of Itachi as the real Itachi weakly jumped back.

Then the clone exploded.

* * *

**That is quite possibly one of the biggest cliffhangers in the history of Fanfiction! Well, probably not, but one can always hope. Some of you may have noticed that I changed the summary. And that was because I had the story going in a bit of a different direction from the plot line of the old summary.**

**On a different note, I hoped you like the foribidden technique of Raven's Storm, which you saw both levels of. And for all you Itachi fans, I hoped you like the Raging Ember Strike Jutsu and the Dragon's Rage Jutsu.**

**Will Naruto survive? Found out with my next chapter... which I still don't have a title for.**


End file.
